I Heart My Foe
by JoyfulJackie
Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East High.Will it be a match made in heaven for these two? are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?Troyella
1. Trailer

**Hey Guys I dreamt of this story so I thought I would try it out. I hope you like this story, **

**this is just the trailer so…please enjoy…**

**I Heart My Foe**

**She had a crush a big CRUSH... **

_Stares at Troy playing basketball _

_Gabriella: Why can't he be mine?_

**But they were enemies since kindergarten...**

_Troy: Pardon me dork _

_Gabriella: Snob you should watch where your going _

**A Trip can change a person...**

_Teacher: Were going to Washinton D.C _

_Flashes To Gabriella packing her suitcase _

**Feelings arise when they show their true personality...**

_Gabriella: I trust you Troy you wont abandon me _

_Troy: Just stay close *hugs Gabi close to him*_

_Flashes to Troy and Gabriella, leaning into kiss…_

**She wants to be with Troy but someone stands in the way...**

_Troy: Keep this a secret_

_Flashes to Gabriella and Troy hiding behind walls, closets and classrooms_

_Gabriella: Why do we have to hide this?_

**But the Gossip Queen of East High shares this secret with the whole school...**

_Sharpay: I saw them kissing in the janitors closet_

_Flashes to Troy getting made fun off_

_Jason: Your that things boyfriend poor guy_

**Will Gabriella and Troy still be together...**

_Gabriella: I am losing trust for you Troy_

_Flashes to Gabriella running away in the rain_

_Shows Troy running after her but nothing she vanishes_

**Will Troy Find Gabriells before something happens...**

_Troy: Gabi I'm sorry please forgive me where are you?_

_Shows Gabi in the bathroom alone with a knife _

_Gabriella: Sorry Troy if you can't tell people about our relationship I cant live anymore _

**He must find her and tell her the truth before its too late or is it...**

_Shows Troy breaking the door down_

_Gabriella: I want to but should I?_

_Troy: I'm so sorry I love you Gabi dont do it_

_Gabriella smilling: I wont I love my foe Troy..._

_I Heart My Enemy Too Much_

**Coming soon!**

**That's the trailer.**

**Its really a dramtic ending but I hope you love it: a twist about how love can cause damage to your heart just in another**

**way. I think its romantic yet a tragedy I hope you enjoy what I created. **

**Please reveiw so I can write the story at least 5 will do to get the first chapter**

**Jackie**


	2. Announcing Wasinton

**I Heart My Foe**

_-A JoyfulJackie Stroy-_

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

_Disclaimer: Dont own anything _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Announcing Washinton

ANOTHER typical day at East High

It was one of those days you hated most of high school. Being late, forgetting your homework but most of all was running into your worst enemy since kindergarten. Troy Bolton, the jock of East High always had made fun of me, Gabriella Montez for a long time. Everyone said it was because he had a crush on me and to get my attention any time possiable or he just hated me.

He walked past me and whispered, "Nerd," and continued walking to his other basketball friends.

"Shut up!" Gabriella yelled at Troy. Everyone became silent.

"Wow your so scary." Troy said sarcastically.

"Quiet Bolton or I'll--"

Troy interrupted " Have your math friends make me fail or worse attack me."

"I can or I can do this." Gabriella started running towards Troy she jumped on he's back and knocked him down she was always the one to fight the boys when she was little and that did'nt stop her now.

The whole hallway bursted out laughing at the two on top of each other with messed up hair, breathing heavily almost looked like they were doing something else to each other.

Embarrassed, Gabriella got up and ran towards her homeroom while Troy got up and headed to his friends which were standing in awe at him and the scene they created a minute ago.

His friends hi-fived and congratulated him on creating a scene with the nerdy Gabriella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the class began people were still talking about what happened to us in the hallway. All I could think was Troy had no chance to me even though I was pettite he lost to a girl and that made me laugh a lttle.

"Class our annual trip to Wasinton D.C is comming and yes it is manditory to you seniors or you will be here during summer with me and painting sets till fall." Mrs. Darbus announced.

"The basketball,football and Scholastic Decathlon Team will go for free the rest its $500. You will be sharing a room with three other people. Two males and two females. No complaining about your room arrangements" she explained.

Everyone was excited. They couldn't wait to see who they were being paired with.

"Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Fernando Reyes and Charlie Martin are room mates," Mrs. Darbus said

_Oooh, vollyball captains, _Gabriella and thought.

"Amiee Lewis, Marlene Wilkerson, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth will share a room," Mrs. Darbus said.

_Nice cheerleaders _, Troy thought.

Then came Principal Matusi, "May I have Fernando Reyes, Charlie Martin, Amiee Lewis, Marlene Wilkerson they are suspended on the count on previous offenses of making out in the boys and girls restroom."

They got up while the whole classed watched Fernando and Chalie hold hangs with thier girlfriends.

"Now we need to change the pairings," Mrs. Darbus said. After arranging the names on her paper, she called out the new pairings.

"The new pairings are Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton, and Chad have no choice there are not enough rooms," she said.

All four stood up and yelled at one another.

"Enough or I'll keep you all for detention." Mrs. Darbus yelled over the chaos.

As she spook the four sat in their seat glaring at each other once again gaining peace in the classroom.

"If you four have a problem with going on the trip together for just a week we can see each other everyday for three months." Mrs. Darbus responded.

"No ma'am, but can't you put us with someone else ," Chad said, treating Mrs. Darbus as a judge.

"We certintaly cant Mr. Danforth unless you would like to fail and see me and this school again next year." Mrs. Darbus said with a smile.

Mrs. Darbus said, "Now as being paired with each other, you will have to sit with them on the airplane and what not. Troy will sit with… Gabriella, Chad will sit with Taylor."

"Any more complaints from you just stand up."

"I guess this was another way to make my day worse." Gabriella said to Taylor.

"You got that right!" Taylor responded back.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _

The bell rang. "I will continue the pairings tomorrow! Get your stuff packed for Wenseday!"

The day was finnaly over and I can go home. It was only Monday and she had 2 days to get ready for the trip. She was excitted to go to Washinton but not about being with Troy Bolton.

Once at home, Gabriella walked to her closet and packed her suitcase with all outfits she needed. She packed extras just in case. She put her hygine products and hair supplies in a seperate bag she walked to her balcony to see if there was anything there to take but was distracted by Troy playing basketball with his shirt off next door. He did have good looks but not a good personality, too stuck up cause he is the captain of the basketball team. How can you fall in love with that.

As she went back in and closed the door behind her. Troy took a break and watched her he couldnt help but stare at her. She was beautiful, nice, kind and smart but there was something about her Troy Bolton loved. Her itself.

**(A/N: Thank you for revewing I hope you like it. I know people have done something like this but I will try to make it different. Hope your reveiw so I can put the next one up.)**


	3. Unforgetable Trip

**I Heart My Foe**

_-A JoyfulJackie Stroy-_

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

_Disclaimer: Dont own anything _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Unforgetable

Today we left for Washinton. We were anxious for the plan to go off. Mrs. Darbus went up and down the rows just like a flight attendent would do.

"Mrs. Montez and Mrs. McKessie you are in the wrong seats." She informed us but we knew.

"No, see, Troy is supposed to sit with Gabriella, and Chad is supposed to sit with Taylor!" Mrs. Darbus informed the four.

"Yeah, about that, no thanks," Taylor said.

"Well then you can take yourself off of this plane and don't go then."

Troy and Chad were giggling like little girls in the back of us.

"Taylor and Gabriella got in trouble, Taylor and Gabriella got in trouble!" Chad sang like a little boy.

"Now get where you're supposed to be or I will personally kick all of you off this plane!" Mrs. Darbus yelled.

Chad got up and moved beside Taylor, Gabriella moved beside Troy.

After they took off it was queit, I was awake watching Troy sleep so peacefully next to me.

_How cute when he is sleeping! Huh what did I say. Its Troy I can't like him but look hes so cute right now. No I am not falling for his tricks this is what he wants me to think. But do I? Maybe tinny bit thats it._ I sat thinking to myself thats what I was debating the whole way.

"Were experiencing terbulance please fasten your seatbelts." The captain said over the intercom.

Bang!

Troy didnt hear the annoncement and hit his head.

"Ha, ha, ha," Gabriella giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Troy asked.

"Maybe a little bit" I had to admit.

I looked at his eyes so blue and he looked at me until he spoke again.

"I'm just going back to sleep now ok." Troy put his head back on the window.

I couldnt help but put my head on his shoulder to go to sleep I closed my eyes but awoke to him kissing me on the lips I kissed back to see how it would feel.

We both smiled and went to sleep. Troy's head on the window, my head on Troy's chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived around 7 and drove to the and I awoke in each other's arms. Chad and Taylor looked at them. They didn't think to much about it, they did it too.

"I'll get your luggage," Chad told Taylor.

"Thanks that's very sweet." Taylor answered.

"Would you like me to get yours?" Troy asked me.

"No thats okay." I admitted.

"Don't worry I got them though." Trot got them out.

"Oh thanks then." _he was so strong ._I thought.

When Troy and Chad entered first Taylor and I followed, "Tell me everything later!" Taylor yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they enetered their rooms they notice something strange.

"Mrs. Darbus I thought there was going to be a bed for each of us." I asked her.

"They didnt have anything left even the others students have the same situation. If you would like I can arrange the order in which you sleep or you can pick."

"We can pick!" we declared at once.

"Okay get a goods night sleep."

I watched her go down the rooms before I closed the door.

_How are we going to sleep _I thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short I know I wasent really didnt like this chapter but I got it out. I am now working on Shadow and writers block has tooken over my brain but I'm sure its cureable. And one more thing please check out my friends stories on fictionpress I read it and I am so excited you can find her profile by pressing homepage on my profile.**

**Here it is though.**

**.com/~xjavonnix**


	4. Beside Each Other

**I Heart My Foe**

_-A JoyfulJackie Story-_

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

_Disclaimer: Dont own anything _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Beside Each Other

We arrived at the hotel. It was a five star hotel, we checked in and went upstairs. We looked in the room and found two queen sized beds.

"Mrs. Darbus

"I am not sleeping with Troy!" Chad said.

"Fine then we sleep with our partner simple as that." I declered.

" I agree or we wont make our minds up." Troy agreed.

"Okay its better than sleeping with your best friends enemy thats for sure, I rather sleep with the enemy." Chad said.

"Sounds good," Troy said.

"Chad can you go find the vending machine I'm kind of hungry." Taylor asked Chad.

"Yeah we will be back." Chad grabed Taylor's hand and left.

Gabriella and Troy were quiet for a while. Troy broke the silence with, "Did you like the kiss on the plane?"

"I uh..maybe..um yes," I admitted my feelings.

"Yeah cause it was an ok kiss." Troy lied. That was actually the best kiss he had with any girl.

Just then, Taylor and Chad walked in.

"We got snacks for you two." Taylor handed them.

"Thanks I guess after we eat we got to bed I didnt get much sleep in the plane." I yawned.

"Yeah we all can get some sleep." Chad climbed in his bed.

Troy was thinking about Gabriella, Gabriella was thinking about Troy, Chad was thinking about Taylor, Taylor was thinking about Chad.

When Gabriella went to sleep, she accidentally kicked Troy in his leg.

"Ouch stop kicking." Troy anwsered in pain.

"It was an accident I did'nt mean it," Gabriella tried to explain.

As Gabriella went to sleep again, she had the strangest dream.

"_I now prononce you husband a wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to the two._

_"I love you Gabriella," Troy held her hand._

_" I love you too," we walked down the aisle._

_It change to a few months later._

_"I got important news. I'm pregnant." _

_"That's great I'm so excited." Troy lifted her up._

_"With twins." He put her down and hit the ground._

_"Troy are you ok?" she bent down beside him. "I'm glad your happy," added sarcasticlly._

_"Troy It's time I'm going to have the twins." Gabirella screamed as her water broke._

_"Im comming lets get to the hospital." Troy was paniced he didnt know what to do._

"_1…2…3 You can do it!" the doctor said, calmly. "It's out! Just one more. 1…2…3…4! You just delivered a baby boy and girl!"_

"AHHH! Troy wake up!" Gabriella screamed while she sat up in bed

"What? Why are you screaming? Troy asked, rolling over to face me.

"I just had a nightmare," Gabriella answered.

Troy rolled over again. "I dreamt that we got married and I was having your kids we had a boy and girl," Gabriella whispered.

"AHHH! What did you say?" Troy screamed while he sat up in bed.

"At least it was just a dream it wont happen," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Yeah," Troy said. _But I wish it would happen though. _Troy thought as he went to sleep again.

Taylor woke up after hearing Troy and Gabriella talking.

"Chad wake up." Taylor shook Chad.

"Later me want sleep, do not disturb, no ones home," A tired Chad mumbling.

"Come On." Taylor shook him again.

Chad woke up and looked at the clock

"Are you crazy Taylor its 2 in the morning." Chad looked at Taylor.

"No I heard Troy and Gabi talking." Taylor said.

"That's the reason you woke me cause you heard them talking they could've been talking in their sleep Troy does it once in a while when I sleep at his house" Chad laid back down.

"They were actually having a conversation and I heard them both scream." Taylor faced Chad.

"Fine then I belieive you I heard a scream too but I want to return to sleep. We can ask them in the morning then." Chad shut his eyes.

"Okay then night." she faced the opposite direction and shut her eyes

"Night." Chad grumbled.

_I wonder what they were up to I'm just to curious. _Taylor thought and fell asleep.

**(A/N: There's Chapter 3! I was impressed with the reveiws i got on the last chapter so here you go.)**


	5. I Trust You

**I Heart My Foe**

_-A JoyfulJackie Stroy-_

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

_Disclaimer: Dont own anything _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

I Trust You

"Now that I have lectured you for almost an hour about the sites, you may go do anything you want to," told the class.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were trying to decide where to go first.

"I suggest we go take pictures at the white house." I spoke up.

"Not a bad idea any others." Troy suggested.

"Lets go make fun of the president and see what will happen." Chad suggested a stupid idea.

"Maybe next time dude." Troy disappointed Chad.

"I always wanted to see the Lincoln Memorial." Taylor admitted.

"Okay first we can go to the Lincoln Memorial for Taylor then go take pictures at the White house for Gabi, then if you see the president you can do what ever you want to him Chad." Troy suggested the plan.

_Wow he is smart when he wants to be. _I thought.

"Good plan I agree." Taylor said.

"Me too," I raised my hand.

"Awsome I agree fully." Chad lead the way but it was the other way.

"Um this way man." Troy pulled Chad in the other direction.

"Sorry I'm lost." Chad admitted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we visited all the sites, Taylor got her chance to see the Lincoln Memorial and have aour picture taken. I got to take a picture at the White house even one with me and Troy only. Then Chad saw the president out he got an autograph and a picture and I thought he was going to do something stupid to him.

"I'm getting kind of tired. I think we should go back to the room," I said.

"Okay," Troy agreed. "Chad? Chad? Big haired freak.

"What can't you see were busy." he asked.

"We're going back to the room," Troy said.

Chad felt it was the appropriate moment to stop kissing Taylor so they could make their way back to the hotel. So long on being enemies with each other they actually admitted they liked each.

"Chad's taking Taylor on a date so it's just us," Troy said.

"Oh that's good," Gabriella said.

It was silent for a long time. Well, there actually was something to say, but they were both scared to bring it up. Troy gathered up the courage and said, "Gabriella, we need to talk."

"About what?" Gabriella asked.

"The dream. Maybe we need to take it into pieces and discuss it to find out what happened. You know, to figure out what it means about us," Troy said. "Tell me what happened in the dream of yours."

"We were at our house cause I think we were maried or something then I yelled for you something about the twins are comming, after that you panicked and we drove to the hospital. Once we were there you were holding my hand and the doctor said push and after that he said you just had a boy and girl." I finnaly told him.

"Yeah I see and did we do something to have these babies?" Troy asked.

"Apperently or I wouldnt of given birth in the dream." I told him.

"Do we have…feelings…for…each other," Troy said.

"Well, Troy, I'd have to say that I may have developed feelings for you," I finnaly admitted to Troy.

"I think I developed feelings for you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

They leaned in and started kissing. When Chad and Taylor got home they finnaly stoped the had ruined their perfect moment together.

"Thanks I had a fun time with you," Taylor whispered.

"Me too," Chad whispered back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got up and stared to talk again the two were passed out so we continued.

"You promise not to tell Chad about this right?" I told Troy.

"Promise we wont tell anyone yet." Troy anwsered back.

"I trust you Troy." I told Troy.

"Me too Ella if I may call you that." Troy looked at me for reassurance.

"Its fine its perfect." We leaned and kisses

_Its Perfect! _I thought while we kiss.

**(A/N: I hope thats good enough i'm tired tonight so I give in. For more to come.)**


	6. Back To Hating You

**I Heart My Foe**

_-A JoyfulJackie Stroy-_

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

_Disclaimer: Dont own anything _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Back To Hating The Enemy

"Oh man it's raining!" Chad remarked.

"We can see that Chad." A grumpy Taylor looked out the window.

"You know what I want eggs." Troy interuppted the disputte.

"Me too." I jumped out off bed.

"Chad come to the store with me." Troy grabbed his coat.

"Do I have to? Its raining." Chad graoned.

"We can see." The three said in unison.

"Fine lets go. Gee don't have a cow you guys." The two walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you guys do last night." Taylor asked snicky.

"Nothing." I looked away.

"Come on. I know whats going on." Taylor nudged.

"You promise not to tell." I moved closer.

"Tottally." Both of the girls giggled loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Chad were in the store trying to find eggs when Troy started telling Chad about last night's festivities.

"Me and Gabriella started talking about the dream she—" Troy said.

"What dream?" Chad interrupted.

"The one about the babies. Anyway me—"

"Babies?"

"Yeah, she had my twins. Anyway me and Gabriella—"

"Twins?"

"Yeah, Chad! Let me finish the story, then you can ask questions. Anyway, Me and Gabriella started talking about the dream she had about us getting married, and her having my twins, then I was like 'To have babies wouldn't we have to do…something. And something can't happen until we have feelings for each other'. Then she was like 'I have feelings for you' and I was all 'I have feelings for you, too' then we kissed. That's when you walked in, and we started kissing somemore and we fell asleep in each others arm and I liked." Troy said in one breath.

"Wow," Chad said.

Troy forgot about the promise with Gabriella. "Don't say anything, because I wasn't supposed to tell you, she would so kill me and you if she found out you knew about all this. You can't even tell Taylor" Troy said.

"Whatever I wont tell ," Chad said. "Hey, is this the right kind?"

"Does it say large eggs?" Troy asked.

Chad was silent.

"L-a-r-g-e space E-g-g-s," Troy spelled.

"Yeah, that's it!" Chad yelled.

"Okay good lets buy it." Troy walked over to the register

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long does it take to get some eggs?" Gabriella asked. "They left an hour ago!"

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Finally, they're—" Taylor said opening the door.

Mrs. Darbus was standing in the doorway.

"Not back," Taylor finished her sentence.

"Just incase you haven't noticed, it's raining outside," Mrs. Darbus said.

"Thanks for the weather forecast. It would have been so much work to look out the window! I mean who xant do that and guess it was raining I mean a dog can figure that out." Taylor said with an attitude.

"Watch that mouth, young lady," Mrs. Darbus said. "You'll have to stay in here all day because of the rain but you can go to the musem down by the lobby they have amazing dinosaur bones.." Mrs. Darbus walked off.

Just then, Troy and Chad walked up to the door and went in before it closed.

"Took you long enough to buy these things," Gabriella said, jokingly.

Chad handed Gabriella the box of eggs. Taylor immediately took the box from Gabriella's hand and started making scramble eggs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon now. There was nothing to do but sit around quietly, which got pretty boring. Everyone stared at one another. Their eyes watched the raindrop hit agianist the windows. So Chad decided to tell a joke. Which was a bad one.

"So, Gabriella, what are you going to name your twins?" Chad asked laughing. Troy made a 'why-the-heck-did-you-say-that-when-I-told-you-not-to-say-anything-about-it' look to his best friend.

"I don't know. Maybe… why'd you ask that?" Gabriella asked, her face beginning to turn red with fury.

"Just a joke. Troy told me about it earlier," Chad said.

"What? Troy didn't tell you. He couldn't have told you. He promised me to keep it a secret and he said he can keep a secret," Gabriella said.

"He's my best friend. I couldn't keep this kind of news from him, come on" Troy said.

"Gabriella, why are you so mad. You told me about it," Taylor said.

"Would you mind saying that over again? I didn't quite here you. You said that Gabriella did what?" Troy asked.

"Uhh…told…me?" Taylor said, not sure on whether she should've said that or not.

"You know what Gabriella, you are such a—" Troy started.

"Such a what?" Gabriella asked, standing up.

"Hypocrite! You want me to keep my mouth closed but you go and mouth off to Taylor!" Troy said, standing up as well.

"Hypocrite? You did the same dang thing Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Well Chad's my friend! I can't keep anything from him! He deserves to know about my life" Troy said.

"Just like he couldn't keep that you were a know-it-all snob," Chad said.

"Shut up Chad!" Troy whispered.

"What? A know-it-all snob? Thats what you think of me a know-it-all snob" Gabriella said, tearing up.

"That was before I got to know you! I swear it was from before" Troy said.

"So what do you think of me now? A hypocritical snob? Or is it a know-it-all hypocritical snob? Take your pick. Obviously you think that im all of those things to you" Gabriella asked.

"Neither. I think you're a—" Troy started.

"Save it. I hate you. I guess I'm back to basics. Hating you, you going back to being my bully," she said running off to the bathroom.

Troy was shocked. His best friend just basically broke him and Gabriella up.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Chad tried to apologize.

"Chad, don't speak to me. Because of you, all this had to happen." Troy said.

"Because of you Chad I'm back to hating my enemy." Gabriella yelled.


	7. Revenge Hurts Alot

**I Heart My Foe**

_-A JoyfulJackie Stroy-_

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

_Disclaimer: Dont own anything _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Revenge Hurts Alot

It was hard to believe so much happened in just one afternoon. Troy and Gabriella broke up, and Troy and Chad aren't friends anymore, all because of a broken promise.

"Anyone hungry?" Taylor asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Taylor," Chad said, "no one ate the eggs you made then, why would we want something to eat now?" Chad asked.

"Well, if you want to blunt," Taylor said.

It was once again quiet.

"I can't take this anymore! The three of y'all need to work things out! You can't just be quiet all day because of a little fight!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Little?" Troy, Gabriella and Chad said at the same time in disbelief.

"How could you call that argument little?" Gabriella asked. "Troy and Chad aren't friends and I'm not with my love of my… Troy."

"Excuse me?" Troy asked. "The love of my what you say?"

"Forget about it," Gabriella said angrily.

"It's kinda hard to forget about something if you're trying to figure out what that something was," Troy said.

"Maybe you should stop trying to figure out what that something was," Gabriella said.

"Tell me," Troy demanded.

"No, I don't want" Gabriella said.

"I said, 'Tell me'," Troy said.

"And I said, 'No' I don't want to," Gabriella said.

They went back and forth. Troy saying 'Tell me', Gabriella saying 'No' I don't want. It was a good five minutes before Chad yelled, "JUST TELL HIM WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!"

"I…was going…to say…the love…of…my…………life. Okay are you happy. I said it" Gabriella said, close to tears.

"Ella—," Troy said.

"Don't call me Ella. It's Gabriella to you," she said.

"Gabriella—," Troy said.

"Don't say my name either. I don't want to hear your voice ever again. I don't want to see your face either. I don't even want to see you again too," Gabriella said icily.

Troy, who was looking defeated right now, started whispering something in Chad's ear. When he was finished, he hid behind a chair, only because Gabriella didn't want to see him.

"Troy wanted— I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill the secret out to me— Chad. I just had to get it out someway. I love you and I don't want you to hate me," Chad said. That was everything Troy had to say. Just through a different voice, face, and whole body.

"Chad, tell Troy he's going to hate me for this and I hope he understand," Gabriella said.

She walked up to Chad, pulled his head down to hers, and planted one on his lips.

Troy was shocked and Taylor was furious. When Gabriella was finished, she felt like she did something amazing. Chad was smiling, then turned his smile to a look of disgust because Troy looked at him in a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look and so did Taylor her eyes had fury in them.

"Why…did…you…do…that...to...me?" Troy said carefully choosing his words.

"Call this my revenge to you for spilling my secret," Gabriella said.

"Thanks Chad. My apology to Gabriella earned you a kiss from her. This field trip has been nothing good," Troy said walking off.

"Un…be…lievable," Chad and Taylor said at the same time.

"Gabriella, how could you?" Taylor asked walking off to where ever Troy was at to try to comfort him.

"I did not, okay, think you could kiss so…better than me! That is truly unbelievable! But wrong. You shouldn't have done that," Chad said.

_Why did I kiss him? I don't like Chad! I have to make things better. My love of my life is hurting cause of me. Now I'm the one who is bullying him. I really turned things around._ Gabriella thought countinously..


	8. An

**Hey,**

**I'm sorry for not updating but college is not what I thought it would be so I wil be taking a leave of absents. Dont worry i'll still be on to check things. I 'll get back started in October or so and i'll try to write what I got in my freetime.**

**xoxo Jackie**


	9. Fogive and Forgotten

I Heart My Foe

-A Joyful Jackie Story-

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 7

Forgive is Forgotten

I knew what I did was wrong. And I knew I wasn't the person to seek revenge, but my emotions have gotten me crazy this past trip. It had only been a few days and I messed with everyone to get them mad or either pissed at my actions. After I left the room I ran to the closets room i could find. And this hotel had many private storage rooms. I opened my cell phone and saw a text from Taylor:

**Come back i sorted everything out.**

**Tay**

I wasn't sure if I should leave my safe hiding place but I did I ran to the elevator and pressed my floor. I walked in to see Taylor sitting on the floor. I was unsure to sit by her but when she patted the floor next to her I decided it was safe.

"I'm not mad." She finally said her tone light and forgiving.

"I'm sorry I can't think straight anymore." I sobbed beside her and she rubbed my back. I search the room and saw that Chad wasn't there I could tell she saw what I had been doing and answered my question. "He followed Troy."

Suddenly her phone rang that startled both of us, after the third ring she answered. "Where are you Chad?" I automatically knew who it was and listened to his faint voice while she just nod her head to Chad commands. "Hold on I'll tell Gabi." I heard his surprise and the line grew quiet with only his breathing on the other end.

"He found Troy but we have to stay quiet, he is in a closet on the first floor. Chad hears him crying from down the hall." she paused and listened to the phone. I felt sorry for him. What had I done? I thought. "Were going to listen while Chad puts it on speaker phone." I nodded and she began talking to him once more. She mouthed the words quiet and I just stared at the phone. I could hear Chad grow closer until I heard a knock.

"Troy boy." He called but he wasn't answering. I waited patiently to hear his voice but nothing blank silence. "I know you're in there." Suddenly the creaked open i heard his slow rhythmic breathing.

"Cant a guy is alone in a broom closet." Troy's voice spoke; it wasn't like his normal light toned voice but weak and fragile.

"Troy why are you here. Gabi said sorry." I flinched at my name and sighed lightly to stop me from having another panic attack.

"She kissed you dude. I thought she liked me back. If she could here me right now I would say sorry for blabbing about her dream I mean it was stupid to yell at her like that." He complained for a minute or two and my tears were falling faster as he went on with his explanation I didn't know if i could hang on to my silence I wanted to yell into the phone with my apology.

"I know but i am sure she regrets it more than you. If you knew Gabi well, she would have done that to you on purpose if she loved you back. Mistakes happen at least she didn't do it behind your back."

"Worst she did it right in front of me." He groaned loudly into the speaker. Chad was probably sitting beside him now.

"Okay dude if you're willing to give up a love like her I feel sorry. Your living here a single man still hating her while I will leave here the happiest man cause I learned that Taylor isn't half bad as I thought she was." I saw Taylor blushing as i just sat on the floor hyperventilating. My mistake wasn't going to be fixed and I now have to deal with my consequence I got up off the floor and walked to the bathroom and washed my face.

"Your right man i should go back and just hug her and tell her I love her more than anything." Taylor stood up quickly I couldn't hear the whole thing but I made out a few words.

"Gabi." She yelled probably into the phone that they could hear and of course Chad groaned and Troy was frantic.

"You were on the phone the whole time. Traitor." I heard the door slam hard and the phone went dead.

I stayed in the bathroom collapsing on the floor. I heard the door open and I knew Chad would be angry but I couldn't hear yelling. Taylor whispered lightly saying sorry for her actions and hearing things she shouldn't have. The door knob shock and I could expect a knock any second. It was true a faint knock tapped on the oak door.

"Gabriella." He spoke and I heard who it was. I was expecting Chad but it was Troy and all his glory.

"What do you want?" I said harshly which I shouldn't have he was the one mad not me.

"Can i come in and can we talk?" I unlocked the door and he entered with stained cheeks as well. He shut and locked the door behind him I wondered why he needed to do that. He just sat on the floor looking at me and holding my shaky hand.

"So what?" I said trying not to look at him.

"Sorry for everything." He pulled my face towards his blue eyes an I just stared listening. "I know you didn't mean anything you did and i was the one who forced you to do such a dumb act."

"I should be sorry. I was the one who made up my mid to do that." He hugged me tightly and I could feel his breathe against my neck.

"Did you hear everything I said earlier on the phone."

I was to shy to confess but this was a moment of forgiving and forgetting so i decided to give it a go. "Yes. But the end was unclear I left to come here.

"Then i will say it again. I love you Gabriella Montez." I felt new tear slide down my cheek and he wiped them away with his thumb. I couldn't believe he loved me and he confessed his love for me in a bathroom for all places it was hear but I didn't care and answered him back.

"I love you too, Troy."

* * *

The end of the week went by quickly. No of us were fighting anymore. We actually became good friends. Taylor was again talking to Chad non stop since that incident. And me and Troy were cuddled up on the plane together going back home. I felt safe in his arms as the plane started to descend for landing I looked into his eyes and smiled that i was home and a new era could begin at East High. No more groups or clicks just plain happiness.

"Brie." He said holding my hand tightly. "Could we wait a while before we make our relationship public?" I was shocked on all levels but I knew it was best for him. I mean he was the star of the school it would take time for us to get used to things. I nodded in agreement and tilted my head to his shoulder. So long to open relationships.

* * *

**So how is it? It took me so long to come up with an idea so here it is and I am starting Shadowland after this. I promise after I think two years. Long I know but I hope I still have fans.**

**Also add my live journal it's in my profile!**

**xoxo **

**Jackie**


	10. The Glory of Being Troy Bolton's Girl

I Heart My Foe

-A Joyful Jackie Story-

Summary: Ever thought that you can fall in love with your arch-nemesis? I can, Gabriella Montez falls in love with Troy Bolton, the bully here at East it be a match made in heaven for these two? Are they meant to be together or just stay enemies?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 8

The Glory of Being Troy Bolton's Girlfriend

Everything seemed different at East High as I walked in. The whisper had died down but in the shadows I still heard my name here or there. It had been three days since I got home, three days that Troy told me he loved me and three days since he told me he wanted to keep our love a secret. As if we had a love affair, but Troy hasn't had a girlfriend in a while or as I know. I knew that he had good intentions but it was my feelings that were being bruised. I reached my locker to find that it was the same and the basketball team was now staring in my direction. I turned to my locker and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

I actually managed to keep myself together until lunch but Taylor was not around yet I saw her name on the attendance sheet. Another activity for the Scholastic Decathlon but I had been the vice president I should of went to the meeting too. I also managed to get my food from the cafeteria without tripping over someone's foot, spilling it on someone even dropping it all period. The library was off limits to eat but Sue, the Liberian, had given me special privileges to stay. The tuna sandwich was bland so I threw it back onto the red tray. Next the yogurt that wasn't even cold. I opened the carton and dug the plastic spoon it the pink slush. It tasted better than it looked for some reason. i put it back down and pulled out a magazine this time. Even though, reading books was my favorite past time I checked the latest style. I was surprised to see that East High's Ice queen, Sharpay, had been on the cover. Of course, wearing pink and a diamond tiara and holding a miniature dog. A new success for her. At least she was happy with her life. She had the looks, she had the fame and fortune and she even had the guy. Zeke Baylor, the basketball player and the head of the home economics department. I wished my life was like hers. Simply Perfect. But inside I knew Sharpay wasn't the nicest person. She would help Troy tease me when we were little. Now she still did but only when she saw or interacted with me, she had a new life and was exciting. I shook the awful thoughts out of my head and finished my half eaten yogurt. When I was finished I got up and threw the bitten sandwich into the trash and pulled out a water bottle from my bag. After I took a big gulp I tossed it back in and zipped it back up.

The five minute bell rang but I was left in the hallway forcing my locker to open. I heard slight giggles from a closet and a big thud on the door. Two people stumbled out but my mouth hung open when I saw who it was. Taylor Mckessie, my best friend, the smartest one was making out with Chad in a broom closet. Her clothes wrinkled and out of place. It was so not like her to be so disorganized. I tried to hold my laugh as they saw me with big eyes.

"Gabi How was class?" She asked smoothing her white blouse into place but her effort was effortless.

"Fine. I heard about the meeting." I turned to my locker again forcing it open but not even a budge.

Chad's footsteps stepped forward behind me, "Look Gabi we can explain."

"I know Chad you don't have to say anything."

"Oh good." He wiped his forehead as if he was released from a crime. "Still having trouble with the locker huh?" I nodded and he walked over and pounded it three times and lifted the lock it magically opened.

"Thanks." I unloaded my backpack and took out my shoulder bag with the last subjects papers in it.

"You just have to hit it a few times. I got to go but I'll see you two." I looked away but Taylor was still looking at him with loving eyes. She was supposed to be with the meeting but no she hadn't.

"Now tell me why you didn't tell me that I needed to be at this meeting."

"Um..I." She stammered looking down the hallway for Chad but he was long gone. "Cause I know he would be there."

"Good answer. You're not mad that they want to keep us a secret."

"Me. No cause I think of it like no one knows only us." I rolled my eyes at her response it was like she was under his spell of lies.

"Taylor Mckessie turned bad." I turned to her examining her hair that was pulled into all directions and the nicely ironed clothes now had scattered wrinkles on every layer.

"You should try it, its kind of fun." She giggled but I haven't seen Troy all day. It was like he was avoiding me but I knew he wasn't cause I saw him just yesterday.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Taylor it's weird. I mean he doesn't want the school to know."

"Would you just lighten up? School is ending in two months he will come around." Taylor encouraged. Maybe she was right. He was afraid of change. It was just a stupid boy phase. "Let's just head to the meeting okay?" I nodded following her skipping footsteps down the hall. I could tell she was in love, not just any love. She fell head over heels for Chad Danforth.

---

---

How awkward it had been to watch his blue eyes look away from mine. I was forced to look back at my notebook instead of catching another glance at Troy. Was this really the boy I was in love with? This boy who is now ignoring me because of his popularity status. Was I really that low in the food chain to have to endure this treatment? I picked up my pencil and doodled the words 'Why Me!' on the top of the page. I guess it was time to stop thinking and to pay attention to this so called seminar for clubs and what not's. A few giggles made me look up again. Troy was moving his desk closer to the cheerleaders without catching the speakers attention. I scuffed in hoping he would notice but that wasn't the case. I so wanted this day to be over and i wish i never went on that trip to avoid this chaos. I was much happier with him making fun of me and just plain ignoring me. This was torture having your boyfriend (if he really was) flirt with other girls and to top it off him was right in front of me.

Finally, the speaker had stop his never ending speech. Everyone stood up stretching the arms and legs. A few yawned from tiredness or from the boring speech made by some professional employee of the new factory here in Albuquerque. I saw Taylor wink at Chad and he winked back. They were so open about their relationship and still no one knew. I tried to think of it being fun but I wanted to remove all the social groups here at East High and I only had a few months left to do so. I walked out of the gym towards my locker. It turns out school had been over for an hour and they kept us here. It was nice when no one was around in the different hall ways. There was no one to trip over you and push you towards your locker. I could tell everyone from the gym was gone cause all I heard were moping sounds coming from the janitor. Then I heard foot steps it sounded like they were coming closer towards me.

"Gabriella, there you are." Troy called. I quickly slammed my locker and picked up my pace away from him. But he was a basketball player he could out run me so I started running towards the exit. "This isn't funny Gabriella stop running."

He pulled my shoulder back forcing me to look at him, "What Troy!" I yelled, forcing his grip away from me.

"Could we talk?" I thought for at lest a second and shook my head. "Please Gabi."

"If you're ashamed of me being your girlfriend its fine Troy I don't care." He put his hand on my mouth avoiding me to speak. I tried to free myself but his grip was to strong.

"I can explain." He let go off me releasing his hand from my lips.

"Sure, enlighten me." I said watching his eyes look around the hall. "Tell me how you succeed to avoid me, give me the silent treatment and worse flirt with other girls right in front of my face Troy." Could he do any of that? Did he have a whole speech ready for me so I wouldn't be upset? "So, explain how you did all that?"

"I..um?" he stammered watching my posture change. I crossed my arms tapping my foot waiting for something better.

I rolled my eyes pondering what I could say but it was all coming to me so I attacked, "See, now were through but I don't even know if we were ever on." I yelled louder but we were the only ones left in the abandoned building. "Maybe it was all a hoax you being nice to me on that trip. You had to make me think i like you so we wouldn't fight." I paused for a moment to look at him then lightened my tone to make him understand clearly "Your real good Troy. An expert with your own lies." I walked down the hall hugging my books closely to my chest. I was done with him and that should of been history the first girl to dump Troy Bolton and having a week long relationship with him. He didn't chase after me. I could feel he was stuck looking at me walk away. I was afraid to look back so I just hummed and got all the angry thoughts off my mind to relieve me. Today was the worst day ever.

---

I know sad ending but it won't get better till the end of the story. This is where I pick up the drama cause bassically I have had a lot of fluff chapters.

If you guys have a LJ add me (in my profile) I love friends and I need to have more than three, Thanks to all of who reviewed and don't forget to review again.

xoxo

Jackie


End file.
